Midnight Crusade
by PallyStar
Summary: [AU] Uchiha Sasuke and Tsuchi Kin are two renegade halfdemons that turned against their own race. Amidst it all Sasuke also wishes to avenge his clan and kill his brother. Sasuke later runs into a pink haired girl, is this his answer? [SasuSaku] [SasuKin]
1. Prologue: Uchiha and Tsuchi

_Summary:_ ((I'm not very good with summaries so I'm sorry I don't have one up right now  ))

**Midnight Crusade**

**Prologue:** Uchiha and Tsuchi, last of Sound

_'A 7-year old Sasuke was running around a field chasing butterflies while his older brother Itachi was watching him. "Come play with me brother!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi smiled at him and waved for him to come over. Sasuke ran over to hug his older brother when all of a sudden Itachi's eyes turned red and the Mangekyou Sharingan appeared in his eyes. All of a sudden the scenery changed from a grass field to a burning village. Sasuke screamed in terror as he saw the murderous intent in his brother's eyes and the burning village around him. "No brother don't kill me!" Sasuke tried to run away but then Itachi appeared in front of him and stuck a kunai into his stomach…'_

Sasuke woke up all sweaty and panting. "That dream again…" Sasuke sighed and got out of his bed. He walked over to the closet and put his clothes on then went downstairs where the rest of his so called "family" was.

* * *

Already at the table were his seven "family members", Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, Kaguya Kimimaro, and Tsuchi Kin. He took his seat next to Kin and began to eat. Jirobo eyed him and put some more rice in his mouth. 

"So what's with you waking up late all the time lately Uchiha?" Jirobo said while eating some more.

Sasuke sighed, "Hn."

"Why don't you start saying more then just two letter words Uchiha-baka!" yelled Tayuya who sat across from Sasuke.

Sasuke just sighed as the wind of Tayuya's voice swept right at him.

"None of your business." He stood up and pushed in his chair and walked back upstairs to his room where he was safe from all the bickering of the rest of his associates.

"What's up with him anyway," Kidomaru just sighed as he put his bowl in the sink with the rest of the dishes.

"Not that I know, he's been acting like that ever since we started attacking villages." Sakon said as he finished up the rest of his rice.

Tayuya sighed, "On to a different subject… Hey where's Orochimaru-sama anyway?"

The rest of the Sound Ninja just looked at each other.

"He was gone this morning, I don't know where he left off to," stated Kimimaro as he put his bowl in the sink.

"Your turn today Kimimaro." Jirobo said as he threw his bowl in the sink.

Kimimaro sighed as he went over to the sink to wash the dishes.

Kin just looked at the rest of the rice left on her bowl. She didn't even touch it since breakfast started. She pushed her bowl aside and got out of her seat.

"I'm not hungry." She went upstairs to a certain Uchiha's room.

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

It has been 5-years since that incident, the incident that took all the people I ever cared for away. I joined Orochimaru's organization so that I can one day gain the power to kill Itachi, my brother. I guess I also joined because I sort of felt alone, and that these guys are also half-demons like me. All of us half-demons have a Cursed Seal. I guess that's what led us all together. I'm the newest addition to Orochimaru's organization, or Kin and I somewhat joined at the same time.

I heard my door opening. I looked over to see who it was…

Kin's POV: 

Sasuke has been acting like this for quite a while now. He has been waking up late a lot. Usually he's always the first one at the table, but lately he's the last, which is very not like him. I wonder what's eating him. He also has been distancing himself away from us a lot, usually off somewhere training. He's also the only one I would consider a friend. Before we started attacking big villages, he and I use to train together a lot, but now, he's been spending a lot of time alone. I worry for him sometimes.

I walked up to his door and opened it slowly. Every time someone shouts at him at breakfast or any other time, he's usually pretty angry…

Normal POV:

Kin opened Sasuke's door and walked in. Sasuke looked at her then back at the floor.

"Go away Kin" Sasuke waved at her to go away.

Kin walked over to Sasuke and sat next to him on his bed.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Kin asked as she sat down next to him.

Sasuke just brushed off her question, "Hn."

Kin sighed; she knew she wouldn't get much out of the Uchiha.

"Aren't you going to go train today?" She asked again.

"Hn." Sasuke just grunted.

"Well excuse me that you woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Kin just said as she prepared to leave.

Sasuke continued to stare at the wooden floor as she got up and left. Once she was out of his room, Sasuke lied down and decided to take a nap. He had a feeling that Orochimaru was planning another raid on an unsuspecting village again tonight.

* * *

Darkness soon enveloped the sky. The sun has set and the moon has risen. All of the Sound Ninja heard the front door to their house open. In the door way stood their leader, Orochimaru.

"Well, it's about time you showed up." Kidomaru said as he rung a kunai around his finger.

"I was a little busy that's all." Orochimaru walked into the house closing the door behind him.

"We gonna do anything tonight Orochimaru-sama?" Kin asked.

Orochimaru walked over to the refrigerator and took out an onigiri, "Ahh yes, in fact I just remembered that there is going to be a festival tonight at a nearby village, anyone up for it?" Orochimaru took a bite out of his onigiri.

The rest of the Sound nin stared at each other for a moment, then they all nodded.

"Good, now where's Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked as he took another bite of his onigiri.

Kin got up from where she was sitting, "I'll get him."

Orochimaru gave a smirk as he saw Kin run upstairs to get Sasuke, "They're bonding already." He wrapped his tongue around the onigiri and ate the whole thing.

* * *

Kin ran upstairs and went into Sasuke's room to find him already awake and dressed in his usual blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and white shorts.

"Orochimaru's home, he says that we are going to attack another village," Kin said.

"Hn." Sasuke just nodded at Kin as he continued putting more shuriken and kunai into his holster.

"You should go pack up too Kin." Sasuke nodded at her. She nodded back at him and left his room to go pack up her things.

Once Kin left Sasuke secured his katana to his waist and then strapped on a Fuuma Shuriken to his back. He headed downstairs to join the rest of the Sound nin.

* * *

Orochimaru looked at all of the Sound nin sitting at the table.

"Tonight we are going to raid a nearby village. There is a festival currently held there. Take anything you want there otherwise destroy everything else. Remember, we are going to strike fear to those who have caused harm to us half-demons." Orochimaru looked at the rest of the group as they nodded at him.

"Good, let us go." Orochimaru nodded and within an instant, all of the Sound nin disappeard.

* * *

There was a grand festival held at the village. Orochimaru gave all the Sound nin permission to join in on the festivities, and that their plan is to strike at midnight. Each of the Sound nin decided to split up, Jirobo and Kidomaru decided to go find something to eat, Sakon and Ukon went to the bar for something to drink, Kimimaro and Tayuya went to see if there were any good shops around the area, and Sasuke and Kin just decided to take a walk around the village.

"It's close to midnight…" Kin mumbled after about 2 hours of walking aimlessly.

"Aa." Sasuke nodded as he kept on walking.

Kin followed after him, "Well, I guess we should enjoy the festivities while they last right?" She smiled at him.

Sasuke just looked at her then nodded. He looked up into the sky, "This is the 5th village we attacked so far, is this a way to get stronger?" Sasuke wondered as he continued to look at the sky.

Finally midnight came, all of the Sound nin gathered at the bar Sakon and Ukon were at.

"Now is our time to attack. Sasuke-kun, would you mind setting off the party?" Orochimaru eyed Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he did a series of hand seals.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke blew fire everywhere burning the whole village.

As the village set on fire, the people went crazy and were scattered everywhere. As the people were running away from the flames that engulfed the town, the Sound nin made their move, in every direction of the town people were getting killed.

Sasuke was walking through the burning streets seeing dead bodies and hearing screams everywhere. He continued wandering the streets until he found a woman holding on to her infant child.

"Perfect, more prey." Sasuke smirked as he drew his katana and walked slowly towards the woman.

The woman was shaking as she saw Sasuke walk towards her. She held on to her baby tightly, "Please! Don't hurt my child!" The woman pleaded for Sasuke to not harm her child. The baby continued to cry and scream as the woman held on to it tightly.

Sasuke raised his sword and was about to strike at his prey when all of a sudden a kunai flew right past him. He looked at the direction in which the kunai was thrown and saw a man with a humongous zambatoh strapped on his back.

He took a step closer to Sasuke, "So, you must be the ones who attacked this village." He spat on the ground, "I am Momochi Zabuza, a demon hunter," he drew his zambatoh from his back, "You don't seem so strong, this will be easy."

Zabuza charged at Sasuke with his zambatoh and swung it at Sasuke hard. Sasuke was able to parry the sword with his katana.

"Damn, this guys strong." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"What's the matter demon? Am I too strong for you?" Zabuza kicked Sasuke in the stomach and knocked him down.

"Time to finish you demon." Zabuza raised his sword for a finishing strike when all of a sudden a senbon with a bell attached to it hit him in the leg. The sound of the bell impaired Zabuza's movements and he fell down.

"Sasuke are you okay!" Kin ran towards Sasuke to help him back up.

"Two demons now, this will be fun." Zabuza stood up again and swung his zambatoh at the two half-demons.

"Watch out Sasuke!" Kin held on to Sasuke protectively seeing as he was too scared to move.

The blunt end of the zambatoh hit Kin and Sasuke and they were both knocked out by the impact of the attack.

"Sasuke… are… you…" Kin lost consciousness before she could tell what was going on.

"Time to finish both of you." Zabuza raised his sword to finish both of them. Before Sasuke lost consciousness, he saw another man come and fight Zabuza.

"Is… this… the… end…?" Sasuke muttered as his mind was clouded by darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: Haruno Sakura

The prologue was there to explain a little bit about Sasuke's life and why he left the Sound nin. Here is the real chapter 1 now.

blah – regular text

'blah' – thinking

"blah" – talking

_blah_ – flashback

'_blah' _– dream

'**_blah'_** – Inner Sakura

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Haruno Sakura 

"BRRRRIIINNG BRRRRIIINNG!" Sakura's alarm clock went off. She looked at the time on the clock.

'Oh no! It's 7:30! I'm gonna be late!' Sakura jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She took a quick shower then got dressed.

"Sakura! You're gonna be late!" Her mom was calling her from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" Sakura yelled. She grabbed her school bag and ran downstairs.

"Do you need a ride honey?" Sakura's mom asked as she saw how frantic her daughter was.

"No it's fine, I can walk." Sakura smiled and kissed her mom.

"Bye mom!" Sakura ran outside the door.

* * *

'First day of sophomore year' Sakura sighed as she continued to walk along the sidewalk towards her school. 

**'****_Hell yeah! Maybe we'll meet some cute guys too!'_** Inner Sakura yelled.

'Where were you this morning?' Sakura said to her inner self.

'**_I was sleeping!'_** Inner Sakura yelled at Sakura.

Sakura just let out a sigh and then continued walking to her school. She was going to turn around a corner when all of a sudden someone ran into her.

"Oww, watch where you're going," Sakura said as she got back up.

"Sorry, guess I'm still a little too sleepy." the other girl said as she got back up. She looked about Sakura's age.

"Are you going to Konoha High too?" Sakura asked the other girl.

"Yes." The other girl said.

Sakura smiled at her, "My name's Haruno Sakura, what's yours?

"Tsuchi Kin," The dark-haired girl said as she picked up her bag which fell down.

"Glad to meet you Kin, hey wanna walk to school together?" Sakura asked her.

"Okay." Kin said.

With that, the two continued to walk towards their school.

* * *

Sakura took out her schedule once she was inside the school building. 

"Let's see, I have Math with Mr. Hatake Kakashi first, how about you?" Sakura asked Hinata while putting her schedule back into her bag.

"I have History with Mr. Umino Iruka." Kin said as she put her schedule away.

"Okay, see you later then Kin!" Sakura waved to Kin as she walked to her class.

Sakura walked into her classroom only to be greeted by a loud yell.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!!!" a boy with spiky blonde hair yelled as Sakura entered the classroom.

"Hi Naruto, how was your summer?" Sakura asked as she took a seat next to him.

"It was great! I got to eat Ramen EVERY day!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I see, interesting." Sakura said. Naruto and Sakura have been friends ever since 8th grade. He tried to ask her out on a date last year, but Sakura refused and it ended up pretty badly for Naruto.

Sakura and Naruto continued to talk about what happened over their summer and what they did and everything. When all of a sudden another loud yell was heard in the classroom.

"SAKURA-SAN! AT LAST MY FLOWER HAS APPEARED!" Lee yelled as he entered the classroom. Everyone in the class sweat dropped.

"Umm… Hi Lee, how was your summer?" Sakura asked nervously.

"It was good, but it wasn't as good as it was suppose to be since I didn't get a chance to see my Flower at all!" Lee said with a fire in his eyes.

"Quiet down Lee, you're disturbing the rest of the class." Tenten said as she entered right behind Lee.

"Hi Tenten!" Sakura said, "How was your summer?"

"It was fine." Tenten just stated. The four of them continued to talk on about what they did over the summer and how great this year was going to be. Sakura felt good about seeing her old friends again.

After about 10 min. into the class the door finally opened. "Hello class, I am your teacher, Hatake Kakashi, but you can call me Kakashi if you want.

Sakura thought Kakashi was weird, he always sat at his desk reading his "Icha Icha Paradise" book and he always had his left eye covered. She wondered why his eye was covered anyway.

Kakashi walked over to his desk to take the attendance.

"We will be having assigned seats, so when I call your name jus say something and I'll tell you where you'll sit." Kakashi looked at his attendance sheet.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I LIKE RAMEN!" Naruto yelled as he got up from his chair.

Kakashi sighed as he pointed to Naruto's seat and continued taking the attendance.

"Rock Lee?"

"I'm here sensei." Kakashi pointed to Lee's seat.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Here." Sakura got up from her seat and sat over to where Kakashi pointed.

"Tenten?"

Tenten just stood up and nodded at Kakashi as he pointed to her seat.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Kakashi said and looked around.

Just then the door opened revealing a boy with dark hair spiked in the back and dark onyx eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke said still standing in the doorway.

"Glad you made it Sasuke, how about you sit next to Sakura." Kakashi pointed to the seat next to Sakura.

Sasuke nodded and took his seat next to Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but glance over at him.

'Wow, he's hot.' Sakura was lost in thought. **_'Yeah! Damnit!'_** Inner Sakura was going crazy.

"Now class, the person next to you will be your math partner for this year, I will give you the whole period to introduce yourselves and get use to each other." At that Kakashi took out his Icha Icha Paradise book and continued reading where he left off.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Hi, my name's Haruno Sakura, what's yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke just said blankly. Sakura smiled at him.

"How was your summer then Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him.

"Hn." Sasuke just grunted.

"You don't like to talk much do you?" Sakura looked at him.

"Hn." Sasuke said again.

"Hey I got an idea, do you want to go eat with me after school today?" Sakura asked him with a bright shine in her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm busy after school." Sasuke spoke up. Sakura just looked down at her desk.

"Oh… okay." Sakura mumbled. Then the bell rang and everyone left the classroom for their next class.

(A/N: I'm just gonna skip all the way to lunch time, nothing important in between)

* * *

Sakura went to her locker to put away her things. She took out her lunch and walked into the cafeteria. Before she entered the cafeteria, she saw Sasuke at his locker putting his things away. She decided to go ask Sasuke if he wanted to eat lunch with her. 

Sakura walked in the direction Sasuke was in.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, wanna eat lunch with me today?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment and then continued putting his stuff away.

"Not today." Sasuke simply said as he took out his lunch and walked towards the cafeteria.

Sakura pouted for a moment then walked into the cafeteria where all her friends were.

* * *

"Hi everyone!" Sakura exclaimed as she sat down next to her childhood friend Ino. 

"Hey forehead-girl! What took so long?" Ino said while taking out her lunch.

"I was… busy with something." Sakura said blushing a bit.

The table Sakura sat at consisted of Lee, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and herself. Sakura took out an onigiri that her mom packed for her and nibbled on it a bit. Her thoughts drifted back to the mysterious onyx-eyed boy she met earlier today.

"Forehead girl! Hey! Are you there!?" Ino was snapping her fingers in front of Sakura's face trying to get her attention.

Sakura shook her head, "Oh Ino-pig, sorry I was thinking about something."

"Oh? Mind telling me about it?" Ino asked nudging Sakura a bit.

Sakura sighed, "It's nothing." And she continued eating her onigiri, that's when it caught her eye, she saw Sasuke, sitting with the girl she met earlier in the morning while she was walking to school.

'Kin? But what's she doing with Sasuke-kun?' Sakura wondered.

'**_Chaaa! I'm going to kill her if she's Sasuke-kun's girlfriend!'_** Inner Sakura roared.

Sakura watched them from where she sat. They looked like they were just talking, nothing else. She wondered how Kin was able to get close to Sasuke like that, he seemed so… distant from everyone else. Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts by Ino once again.

"Ohh, forehead-girl, you checking out Sasuke-kun?" Ino said grinning mischievously at Sakura.

Sakura was surprised by the sudden question, "Umm… n-no, w-why d-do y-you think I am?" Sakura blushed slightly.

"He's cute isn't he?" Ino said nudging Sakura slightly.

"Umm no, I think I have to go to the bathroom." Sakura quickly got up from her seat and ran out of the cafeteria blushing madly.

* * *

"So how was your first day Sasuke?" Kin asked as she took a bite out of her dango. 

"Hn." Sasuke just said and continued eating his onigiri.

"You know you can try to be more lively." Kin said taking another bite out of her dango.

Sasuke just took another bite out of his onigiri and ignored Kin's statement. Kin just sighed. Sasuke really didn't change much ever since they left Orochimaru.

Kin sighed again; she knew that leaving Orochimaru was for the better anyway. Now she and Sasuke have a new life.

"Let's go Kin," Sasuke said snapping her out of her thoughts, "Kakashi wants to see us now."

Both of them got up and walked out of the cafeteria towards Kakashi's room.

* * *

Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha Paradise book again. He giggled as he turned the pages reading each sentence carefully. Suddenly his door opened and he looked over to it to see his two students, Sasuke and Kin. 

"Ahh, if it isn't my two favorite half demons." Kakashi chuckled as he motioned for them to sit down.

"Why did you call us here Kakashi?" Kin asked.

"Hn." Sasuke just said.

"Well, as both of you already know, there has been a recent rise in demon activity around this area as of late, I'm giving the rest of you the day off to investigate the attacks." Kakashi told them as he continued to read his book.

Sasuke and Kin nodded without hesitation and left the room.

(A/N: I don't feel like writing the rest of the school day so I'm just gonna skip all the way to the end of the day)

* * *

Sakura lied on her bed and stared at the ceiling. The first day of school sure was tiring, especially since she couldn't get the Uchiha out of her mind. 

'Who was he?' Sakura thought to herself.

**_'A hottie!'_** Inner Sakura screamed.

'Woah where'd you come from?' Sakura thought to her inner-self.

**_'I was taking a little nap'_** Her inner said.

'That's a good idea, maybe I'll take a nap too'

With that she began to drift off to sleep to rest her thoughts, little did she know, a shadow was lurking outside her window…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Phew, this chapter's finished. I'll try to have a new chapter updated every week. Please R and R :)


	3. Chapter 2: Path of a Hunter

Chapter 2 is up now! I'm hoping to get more reviewers this time so please review : )

blah – regular text

'blah' – thinking

"blah" – talking

_blah_ – flashback

'_blah' _– dream

'**_blah'_** – Inner Sakura

**Chapter 2: **Path of a Hunter

The leaves rustled as Sasuke jumped from tree to tree. He and Kin were let out early from school to investigate the recent rise in demon attacks. The two of them decided to split up and head into different directions.

'The life of a hunter…' Sasuke thought as he jumped from one tree to another.

'Is what I'm doing… right…?' Sasuke wondered about the decision he made the day that he and Kin were separated from Orochimaru.

**FLASHBACK**

'_Where… where am I?' Sasuke wondered as he was slowly regaining consciousness._

"_Glad you woke up." A figure with a headband covering his left eye said to Sasuke._

"_Who are you." Sasuke commanded him more then asked._

"_Ugh, what just happened." Kin said as she too was starting to regain consciousness. _

_Kin looked around her and saw a strange man with silver hair and a headband covering his left eye._

"_Who are you?" She asked._

_The man just sighed, "Kids these days, they're always very rude." The man said while straightening his headband._

_Sasuke crossed his arms, "You going to tell us who you are now?"_

_The man just lifted up his headband revealing a red eye with three tomoe around the pupil._

'_That… that's Sharingan!' Sasuke was shocked by the man's left eye. "How is it that you have Sharingan?"_

"_Sharingan? Hey isn't that your kekkei genkai Sasuke?" Kin asked him and looked back at the mysterious man._

_The man just stood up from the wall he was leaning against, "I was the one that saved you from that demon hunter Momochi Zabuza, I too am a demon hunter."_

_Sasuke stiffened a bit, "Did you just bring us here to kill us?"_

"_No actually, I brought you here because I wanted to ask you if you would like to join my demon hunting organization." The man just said._

"_Sorry, not interested." Sasuke said without hesitation._

_Kin just shook her head._

"_Now if you don't let us leave," Sasuke got into a fighting stance, "Then I guess we'll have to force our way out." Sasuke charged at the man and threw a kick at him._

_The man just dodged the attack and then pinned Sasuke to the ground and stuck a kunai at his neck._

"_Sasuke!" Kin ran towards the man to attack him but he stopped her._

"_Don't move or else I'll kill the boy." The man said calmly._

_Kin stopped in her tracks and stood still, "Please don't hurt him" She pleaded._

_The man looked at Kin for a moment then at Sasuke, "Okay, Sasuke, are you ready to listen to me now?" The man asked._

"_What!? How do you know my name?" Sasuke asked him shocked._

"_Doesn't my Sharingan answer that question." The man said to him and helped him up from the ground._

"_I was a friend of an Uchiha named Obito. Obito saw strength in you when you were just a baby. Before Obito died, he gave me his Sharingan and he also told me to protect you as his last wish." The man explained to Sasuke and Kin._

"_So that's why you saved us from Zabuza." Sasuke said to the man blankly._

_The man nodded, "I also saved you to get you away from Orochimaru." _

"_Well, thanks for saving us, but we must be getting back to Orochimaru if you don't mind." Kin just said with a smirk._

"_You are not going back to Orochimaru." The man stated blankly._

"_Why not?" Kin asked him._

_The man pulled his headband down so it would cover his left eye again, "Orochimaru is an evil person, did you feel any joy in killing all those innocents?" The man asked her and Sasuke._

_Kin looked down at the ground, "Yes… I think…" She hesitated a bit._

_Sasuke just stared at the ground._

"_Do you think just killing innocents will revive your clan Sasuke?" The man asked Sasuke, "What you are doing is just a mindless repeat of the Uchiha tragedy." The man said._

_Sasuke continued to stare at the ground._

_The man sighed, "I'm a hunter because I wanted to make sure something like the death of your clan won't happen again. I need your help in order to make that come true." The man said._

_Sasuke looked at the ground for a moment, then looked at the man, "Fine then, I will join you and become a hunter."_

_The man nodded at Sasuke then looked at Kin. Kin looked at him then nodded, "I too will become a hunter, oh yeah and what's your name now?"_

_The man chuckled a bit, "Ladies first" He said._

_Kin glared at him, "Tsuchi Kin."_

"_Good, I am Hatake Kakashi." He said…_

**END FLASHBACK**

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when he sensed two strong chakra patterns nearby. He ran in the direction of where they were.

'Feels like demons are attacking again.' Sasuke thought as he ran towards the source.

* * *

Sakura shot up as she heard her window break. She looked around and saw nothing at first, but then she saw two figures in her room. 

"W-who a-are y-you?" She stuttered as she pulled her blankets closer to her.

One of the figures jumped at her and pulled her out of the bed.

"First one…" The figure muttered as it readied it's claw arm to stab Sakura.

Just then another figure came in through the window and hit the figure holding Sakura. Sakura fell down when the figure holding on to her dropped her.

'What is going on here?' Sakura was wondering.

The three mysterious figures were having a brief quarrel in her room when all of a sudden one of them was thrown out the window and then the other two went after it.

Sakura got up quickly and looked out her window. She saw the three figures fighting fiercely.

'Damn they're good' Sasuke thought as he was fighting the two demons before him. He sensed them a while ago and found them inside Sakura's house.

'I hope she didn't see me' Sasuke thought as he dodged a hit from one of the demons.

Sasuke unsheathed his katana and pointed at the demons.

"Identify yourselves." He stated still pointing his katana at both of them.

"Demon brothers…" Both of them said through their masks.

Both of them got into fighting stances and charged at Sasuke, "First one…" both of them muttered again.

Sasuke got on the defensive and tried to watch their movement but they were way too fast for him.

Before he knew it, one of the Demon Brothers hit Sasuke in the stomach and the other hit him in the back.

Sasuke fell down and coughed up blood, "Damn they're strong." Sasuke muttered.

Just then a senbon with a bell on it hit one of the Demon Brothers on the leg.

"It's about time you got here Kin." Sasuke said as he got back up.

Kin pulled on the string attached to the senbon ringing the bell. The bell caused the Demon Brothers to see multiple versions of Sasuke and Kin.

"Too many…" Both of the Demon Brothers said under their masks.

'Here's my chance!' Sasuke ran at them and stabbed one of the Demon Brothers with his katana. The one that got stabbed immediately fell down lifeless.

'Got him!' Sasuke smirked, all of a sudden both of the Demon Brothers disappeared and were replaced by blocks of wood.

"Replacements!?" Kin said frantically. She looked around to see where they were.

All of a sudden Kin was hit from behind by one of the Demon Brothers.

"Kin!" Sasuke ran at the Demon Brother that just attacked Kin but was then hit by the other one.

'They're good.' Sasuke thought. He got back up and swung through his katana at one of them. The katana hit the Demon Brother right in the left shoulder.

The Demon Brother held on to his wound and then ran at Sasuke. Sasuke then performed a series of hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!" Sasuke blew fire at the Demon Brother running at him and burned him to crisp.

"Good job Sasuke." Kin said and gave him a thumbs up.

"We're not done yet." Sasuke turned his head and faced the other Demon Brother.

"Die…" The Demon Brother charged at Sasuke and swiped Sasuke with his claw arm. Sasuke barley dodged the attack and was swiped right across the stomach.

Sasuke staggered back and held on to his wound.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke looked around and saw Sakura running out from the house at him.

'Great, she saw me.' Sasuke thought as he continued to hold on to his wound.

"Sakura look out!" Kin shouted as she jumped on Sakura pulling her to the ground to evade from another attack by the Demon Brother.

"Time to end this!" Sasuke shouted as he performed a series of hand seals.

Electricity was forming on his hand as he finished the hand seals.

"Chidori!" Sasuke ran at the Demon Brother and thrust the ball of electricity into him.

The Demon Brother screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.

Sasuke panted, "That… was…. a… close one…" Sasuke collapsed all of a sudden.

"Oh no Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran over to Sasuke.

She checked his body and saw the wound that was on his stomach.

"The claws of the Demon Brothers were poisoned." Kin said as she walked up to Sasuke's body.

Kin picked up Sasuke and put his arm around her neck. "I will take him to a hospital as quickly as possible," Kin began too walk away with Sasuke hanging on to her unconscious.

"Let me come too, I want to make sure he's okay." Sakura asked.

Kin held her hand out stopping Sakura. "He'll be alright, don't worry." With that Kin continued walking away.

* * *

"Hmm, his wounds seem dangerous." Kakashi said as he examined Sasuke's wounds. 

"Will he be okay?" Kin asked as she held on to Sasuke's hand.

"He will be fine, the antidote should be taking effect already, but his wounds will take a while to heal." Kakashi said while taking out his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"I trust you'll take care of him, right?" Kakashi said to Kin as he lifted his head up from his book.

"Oh, hai." Kin said nodding at him.

"Good," Kakashi got up from his seat, "I'll be heading out then." Kakashi walked out of the room leaving Kin and Sasuke in the room.

Kin looked at Sasuke as he slept peacefully. She moved some hair that was in his face away.

"See you in the morning Sasuke." She smiled at his sleeping face and stood up and left the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Read and Review please! Oh, and if you have any questions just ask me.


End file.
